<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At Odds by hummerhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760834">At Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse'>hummerhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Desire, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Turtlecest (TMNT), turtleslash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Type: TMNT 2k3 multi-chapter<br/>Rated: E<br/>Summary: As a family, as siblings, they were often at odds with each other over something. Usually it was minor and didn't affect their lives all that much.  This time though, three of the brothers were being aloof, leaving Donatello in the middle of a difficult situation - trying to play peacekeeper.<br/>~ Written for the Show Your Love Event.  I want to Show My Love to all the fandom shippers out there, whatever you may ship!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pro-turtlecest, Show your love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Brothers who were also lovers was a very good thing.  This was something that Donatello had decided quite a while back.  Having the best of all worlds he liked to call it.</p><p>            However, when they were at odds with one another, well, that was a different thing altogether.</p><p>            Don couldn’t even remember what had set them off, other than it had something to do with an encounter they’d had with Bishop and his government minions.  That had been over two weeks ago.</p><p>            Despite Don’s best efforts, his brothers had argued on the way back to the lair and hadn’t stopped until they’d awakened Master Splinter.  Their father had very forcefully intervened and sent them to their rooms.  It had made Don feel like he was seven again, and he hadn’t even had anything to do with the fight.</p><p>            It wasn’t just Leonardo and Raphael being at odds with each other either.  Maybe if it had been, this would have all cleared up by now.  Michelangelo had been a part of it this time.  Whatever had happened, he was being blamed equally and was being equally defensive.</p><p>            The flames had been lit that night and weren’t being allowed to go out.  They were snubbing each other at every opportunity, nitpicking over minor slights,  and going out of their way to do things they knew were annoying to one or the other brother.  It was actually pretty childish behavior, something that Don had diplomatically tried to point out, to no avail.</p><p>            And of course, they were not having sex.</p><p>            Donatello had sort of expected that.  They were barely speaking, so bedding each other was out of the question.  What he hadn’t expected was for it to last quite this long.</p><p>            Not that <em>he</em> wasn’t having sex.  He was having plenty of sex.  If there was such a thing as too much sex, which there probably was, he qualified for that category.</p><p>            He enjoyed the sex, of that there was no doubt.  His brothers were very good, each in their own way.  What Don missed though, what he found the most gratifying, was when all four of them were together as a group. Mike called it their ‘turtle orgy’.</p><p>            Whatever the term, that was when Don felt the most loved, the most satisfied, and the most connected.  He was certain it was the same for all of them.</p><p>            With a sigh, Don prepared for bed.  He’d been working on a project in the service bay but had quit when he found he couldn’t concentrate.  That was another fall-out from his brothers’ fight; Don was having a hard time focusing.</p><p>            He’d just crawled into bed, turned out the light, and pulled the blanket up when his bedroom door opened.</p><p>            The light from outside outlined the form entering his room and Don saw that it was Raphael.  He waited silently as Raph crossed over to the bed and crawled up next to him before snaking his way beneath the covers.</p><p>            “Ya’ sleeping, Donny?”</p><p>            “You know I’m not,” Don replied.  “I only came in a few minutes before you did.”</p><p>            “Mm, okay,” Raph said, throwing an arm over his brother and pressing close against his carapace.  Raph’s mouth touched his neck, sending a shiver down Don’s spine.  “Been thinking about ya’.”</p><p>            Don wriggled back against him, feeling a certain warmth spread through his body, the way it always did when Raph’s tonal quality dropped a pitch lower.</p><p>            Still he couldn’t help saying, “I’m not the only brother you could go to for this.”</p><p>            Raph didn’t take the bait.  “Ya’ telling me ya’ don’t want me?” he asked playfully.</p><p>            The words were slightly slurred because Raph’s lips were tracing a path across Don’s jawline.  At the same time, his hand, which had flattened on Don’s plastron, was taking a direct course downwards.</p><p>            “I would never say that.”  Don turned over to look into his brother’s golden eyes.  “I just wish . . . .”</p><p>            He didn’t get to finish the thought because Raph’s mouth covered his.  Whatever Don might have said was vanquished from his mind by the searing quality of their kiss.  Raph’s tongue danced against his own, touching off sparks in Donatello’s nether regions.</p><p>            When Raph’s lips moved away from his, Don’s head lifted as he tried to follow, a small whimper rising from his throat at the loss of contact.  Raph shook his head, his gaze intense.</p><p>            “I know what ya’ wish,” Raph said.  “It’s okay, it’ll work itself out.  Can it just be the two of us for right now?”</p><p>            “Of course.”  Don caressed the side of Raph’s face with the backs of his fingers.  There was no denying his brother’s need, especially when Raph’s hand had found its way between his legs.</p><p>            They knew each other well; knew exactly where and how to touch in order to bring about an arousal and this was no exception.  Raph’s hand found Donatello’s tail first, caressing the appendage until it was stiff and lying flat against the mattress.  Don wasn’t even aware that his legs had parted until Raph was looming over him and kneeling between them.</p><p>            Raph initiated another kiss while reaching for the lube on the bedside table.  There was an insistent quality to that second kiss, one that made Don’s twitching cock suddenly harden and tumble from confinement.</p><p>            Without even looking, Raph somehow knew.  He broke the kiss to grin at his brother.</p><p>            “You’re a needy bastard, ain’t ya’, Donny?  Always so ready for my dick.” Raph’s eyes glittered recklessly, leaving Don slightly breathless.</p><p>            Raphael was a talker when he was horny, something that had surprised Don their first time together.  It was also a turn on, because the talking always had a salacious tone.</p><p>            “Ra~ph,” Don moaned in reply.</p><p>            “What do ya’ want, Donny? Ya’ want I should prep ya’, or should I just shove my cock right in there?”</p><p>            Somewhere in the fog of Don’s mind he knew Raph wouldn’t hurt him, but the idea of such forceful action just enhanced the feeling of being completely dominated.</p><p>            “Answer me, Donny,” Raph growled as he rubbed his cock along Don’s leg, leaving a trail of pre-cum on his thigh.</p><p>            “Lube,” Don hissed.  “Hurry.”</p><p>            Raph chuckled darkly as he poured lube onto his fingers.  Working them into Don, Raph said, “I like ya’ this way, horny and ready to go.  That’s what happens when ya’ turn off that big brain, ain’t it? Ya’ just want to fuck and I’m the guy with the best cock for the job.”</p><p>            Donatello squirmed.  Raph’s prep work was, as usual, hard and fast, but he always managed to hit just the right spot.</p><p>            “Please, Raph,” Don mewled, “please.”</p><p>            “I like that,” Raph said, tossing the lube aside and wrapping a hand around his own penis.  “I like to hear ya’ beg for it.”</p><p>            He rose up on his knees to pull at his cock, making certain that Donatello’s eyes were focused on it.  Raph’s dick had length and girth and the sight of his rock hard shaft forced a small whimper from the back of Don’s throat.</p><p>            Lifting an eye ridge, Raph stared at him expectantly.  Swallowing around a tongue that suddenly felt too thick, Don managed to say, “Don’t tease me.”</p><p>            Reaching down, Raph took Don’s cock in hand and began pumping it in a rhythm to match the way he was jerking himself.  “This all ya’ want, Donny?  Ya’ just hoping I’ll help ya’ cum?”</p><p>            As enjoyable as that sounded, it wasn’t all that Don wanted, not by a long shot.  He writhed on the bed and then hooked his heels around the backs of Raph’s thighs.</p><p>            “Not . . . satisfying,” Don huffed, catching and holding his brother’s glittering gaze.  “You know . . . I want . . . want you inside of me.”</p><p>            “Of course ya’ do,” Raph replied in an almost insufferable tone.  He chuckled again before releasing Don’s cock and bending over to grasp the lower edges of his brother’s shell in order to tilt him at a more agreeable angle.</p><p>            Don realized that he wasn’t breathing and released a jagged breath as Raph began to circle his entrance with the head of his cock.  When he began to push inside, Don’s asshole clutched greedily at it, drawing a small gasp from Raph.</p><p>            Positing himself above Don, fists to either side of his shoulders, Raph gave a tentative thrust, stopping for a second as he gauged his brother’s reaction.  In answer, Don lifted his hips to encourage his brother to continue.</p><p>            “That’s what I love about ya’,” Raph growled as he slid farther in.  “Ya’ use your whole body to say ya’ want me.  Damn ya’ feel good.”</p><p>            There was no more hesitation as he quickly bottomed out, the lower edges of their plastrons clanking together.  Don grabbed onto Raph’s muscular biceps and clung to them as Raph began to thrust in earnest.</p><p>            Driving his cock into Don with his entire body, Raph set a fast pace as he fucked his brother.  Soon the room was filled with the sounds of panting and churring, with Raph’s curse words and Don’s murmured encouragements.</p><p>            This was the feeling that Don loved most, being one with his partner, reaching for his orgasm as Raph hit that sweet spot deep within him over and over again.</p><p>            “Oh, oh, yes . . . ah, yes.”  Don’s head rolled back, his eyes squeezing shut as a tightness formed at the base of his cock, little electric pulses dancing all through his shaft.</p><p>            “Cum for me, Donny.  Don’t hold back.”</p><p>            Raph’s deep, guttural voice cut into him, hitting the last obstacle to his orgasm.  Crying out, Donatello climaxed, his fingers digging into Raph’s arms as he shook, cum spraying both himself and his brother.</p><p>            With a satisfied grunt, Raph began to rut into Don, the power of his thrusts rocking the entire bed.</p><p>            “You’re all . . . I need,” Raph muttered.  “Don’t need no one else.  Just . . . you!”</p><p>            With that declaration he sank deeply into Don and came.  Numb as he was, Don could still feel the power of Raph’s orgasm filling him.  After a few moments, Raph finished riding out his climax and when his softened cock slid from his brother’s body, he flipped over Don and got comfortable next to him.</p><p>            They lay there in silence for a while, both breathing heavily.  When their bodies started to cool, Raph gripped the crumpled blanket with his toes and pulled it up to his hand so that he could toss it over the both of them.</p><p>            Sighing with satisfaction, Raph brushed Don’s shoulder with a kiss.  In less than a minute his breath has evened out, indicating that he was fast asleep.</p><p>            Sleep didn’t come quite as easily to Don.  As completely sated as he was, Raph’s words about needing no one else gnawed at him.  That wasn’t how it was supposed to be, they were supposed to be a foursome, all equally dedicated to each other.</p><p>            If Raph kept telling himself that Don could supply him with all his physical needs, then the red-banded turtle might actually start to believe that.  He had a stubborn streak a mile wide.</p><p>            Worse than that, Leonardo’s stubborn streak matched Raph’s, maybe even exceeded it.  If both decided to play the ‘I won’t give until he does’ game, they could royally screw things up.  As for Michelangelo, once he’d made up his mind about something, there wasn’t much anyone could do to shake him loose.</p><p>            There was no hope from the Master Splinter quarter either.  Their father had flat out told the four of them that he was fed up with the squabbling and that they needed to work it out amongst themselves.  This was something he’d begun to do a lot since the moment they’d all chosen to have sex with each other.</p><p>            Rolling onto his side, Don got comfortable and tried to quiet his mind so that he could sleep.  He’d just decided that closing his eyes and counting sheep might help when he noticed the light that was shining beneath his door had flickered.</p><p>            Frowning, he focused on that light and sure enough, it flickered again.  That was a tell-tell sign that the power grid he’d tapped into for their electricity was having problems.</p><p>            Don had gotten a generator as a back-up power supply, and he suddenly realized that the last time he’d checked, it was running low on gas.</p><p>            With a sigh of annoyance, Don slid his legs out from under the blanket and slowly sat up, hoping not to disturb Raph.  His brother snored loudly and then snorted, freezing Don in place until Raph started to snore evenly again.</p><p>            Standing up, Don carefully tucked the blanket around Raph and then headed out of the room.  He’d make a quick dash to the service bay, put some gas in the generator, and get back into bed before Raph noticed he was gone.</p><p>            That was the plan of course, but since when did anything go according to plan in his family?</p><p>TBC..........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Leo/Don</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            A quick trip to the bathroom was first on the agenda.  As anxious as Donatello was to check the generator, the last thing he needed was to be accosted by Master Splinter while he still had drying cum on his plastron and leaking down his legs.</p><p>            While he was quickly dealing with that messy problem the lights flickered several times.  Not wanting to be caught in complete darkness on his way to the service bay, Don grabbed a flashlight from a cupboard in the bathroom.  Because of where they lived and the vagaries of their power supply, the family had flashlights stashed all over the lair.</p><p>            Donatello was half-way to the service bay when the lights again flickered, and then went out completely.</p><p>            With a long-suffering sigh, Don turned the flashlight on and continued his journey to the service bay.  He had rigged the generator to come on automatically once a power outage was sensed by its systems, and after a couple of minutes it kicked in, just in time to light his way down the stairs.</p><p>            Making a mental note to adjust the sensors to respond faster, Don walked over to the storage drums where their gasoline supply was stored.  He filled a ten-gallon gas can and then tapped the side of the storage drum, frowning at the hollow sound it gave off.  Concerned, he checked a couple of the other drums and found that they were also nearly empty.</p><p>            “Mental note number two; fill up on gas,” Don muttered to himself as he poured gas from the can into the generator.</p><p>            By his calculations, there was enough fuel to keep the generator running for about twelve hours.  That was enough time for Don to either fix their electrical problem, or make a midnight run to a gas station.</p><p>            Once he’d washed his hands in the small service bay sink, Don headed back towards his bedroom.  Before he got close though he noticed that the TV array was on; not just one television, but several.</p><p>            Mentally berating Michelangelo for all of the times he left the TV’s on, Don changed course so that he could shut down the unnecessary draw on their power supply.</p><p>            “Donny.”</p><p>            The sound of his name startled Don, who whipped around to see Leonardo standing in the doorway to his bedroom.</p><p>            “Way to give me a heart attack, Leo,” Don said, hand on his chest.</p><p>            “I thought you heard me open my door,” Leo replied.</p><p>            Rolling his eyes, Don said, “Your door knows better than to make noise.  I didn’t wake you, did I?”</p><p>            “No, the flickering lights out here did that,” Leo said.</p><p>            “How did you see them if you were—you know what, never mind.  Forget I even started to ask that question.”  Don shook his head.  His brother probably sensed the power failure in his sleep.  Leo was a little scary that way.</p><p>            “Come in here so we don’t wake anyone and tell me what’s going on,” Leo said as he went back into his room.</p><p>            Don dutifully followed, closing the door behind him when Leo gestured at it.  “Something is wrong with either the power grid we’re tapped into, or with the wiring in the lair.  Rats have eaten through our electrical lines before, so that’s a possibility.”</p><p>            “You weren’t planning to try and solve that tonight, were you?” Leo asked.  “You don’t get enough sleep as it is.”</p><p>            “Actually, I was going to wait until after practice so that I could recruit you guys to help,” Don said.  “After I check to see that the problem isn’t with the utility company.  Which brings up another situation.  I’ve got the generator powering the lair right now, but we need gasoline.  Our stores are nearly empty.”</p><p>            Leo nodded.  “We’ll go tomorrow night.”</p><p>            “Leo,” Don stopped to take a breath.  “You know that’s a four-turtle job.  Getting the filled drums into the back of the moving van takes two of us while another one fills the next drum and someone keeps watch.”</p><p>            While he was talking, Leo had started moving closer to him, his expression intense.  Since this whole dispute had started between his brothers, they hadn’t done anything together, not even patrol.</p><p>            Don braced himself for the lecture he received each time he brought up the subject of his brothers trying to solve their dispute.  Instead, Leo suddenly buried his face in the crook of Don’s neck.</p><p>            Something that sounded like a low growl reverberated through Leo’s chest.  “I smell him on you.  Raph.”</p><p>            “He, uh, came to my room before the . . . the power started to, um, act up,” Don said, completely distracted by the aggressive way that Leo was kissing his neck.</p><p>            Leo began caressing Don’s arms.  “Is he in your bed?”</p><p>            “Sl . . . sleeping.  He’s sleeping,” Don stuttered as Leo pressed against him, pushing him back towards the wall.  He gasped when his carapace hit the rough bricks.</p><p>            “That wasn’t what you were doing before he went to sleep.”  Leo lifted his head to stare into Don’s eyes, almost daring him to deny the obvious signs of sex still lingering on the genius’ body.</p><p>            “Well of course not,” Don said, feeling exasperated.  “Just because you guys don’t want to be with each . . . ah!”</p><p>            Before he could even finish the sentence, Leo had once more lowered his head but rather than another kiss, he bit down hard on the flesh just above Don’s collarbone.</p><p>            A shudder swept through Donatello’s body.  The bite hurt and Don knew his brother had drawn blood because Leo was lapping at the bite with the tip of his tongue while his teeth were still attached to his brother’s skin.  But it also felt good—good in a way that curled Don’s toes and made his cock twitch.</p><p>            One of Leo’s hands swept down Don’s body and then curved inwards upon reaching his brother’s thigh.  Leo shifted his stance, using his legs to force Don’s farther apart and then with unerring accuracy, Leo’s exploring fingers found Don’s entrance. </p><p>            “Wet,” Leo husked against the side of Don’s head.  “Open for me, Donny.”</p><p>            His voice had changed, shifting to the one he used when giving commands.  It never failed to spark complete submissiveness in Don and this time was no different.  Knowing that Leo’s body would support him, Don lifted his legs and wrapped them around his brother’s waist.</p><p>            Don wound his ankles together behind the lower portion of Leo’s shell, locking them together.  With a satisfied hum, Leo quickly captured Don’s mouth, his tongue forceful and possessive.</p><p>            At this point Donatello was breathing heavily, taking quick panting breaths each time their lips parted in the slightest.  Leo had embedded a finger inside of him and was twisting it, searching for the sweet spot deep in his brother’s core.</p><p>            He found it.  As soon as Leo’s finger grazed that sensitive bundle of nerves, Don threw his head back and shouted.  He barely felt it when his head connected with the wall because he was already seeing stars.  When Leo did it a second time, Don dropped down and hardened quickly.</p><p>            “Good,” Leo whispered.  “Very good.  Now here’s your challenge.  I want you to be quiet, Donatello.  Can you do that for me?  Be a good little ninja and remain silent, no matter what I do to you.”</p><p>            It was the use of his full name more than the command that queued Don into what it was that Leo wanted.  Full obedience.  Don nodded, noting how Leo’s eyes seemed to gleam at the unspoken acknowledgement.</p><p>            The finger left him.  Don waited, clinging to Leo’s shoulders and desperate to be touched.  His cock was leaking and so very hard; a pulse beating along the length of the shaft that matched the quick beat of his own heart.</p><p>            “I’m not going to touch your dick,” Leo murmured.  “You’ll cum when I’m inside you and only when I say that you may.”</p><p>            A whine caught in Don’s throat, stopped only by the awareness that he was not supposed to make a sound.</p><p>            “Yes, very nice,” Leo whispered, seeming to know the effort that Don had made.</p><p>            Very slowly Leo’s hips shifted, one of his arms moving between them.  Don struggled to contain his breathing as he waited, finally rewarded when he felt the tip of Leo’s cock touch the opening beneath his tail.</p><p>            With an exaggerated slowness, Leonardo pushed inside of him.  Despite having already been stretched wide once that night, Don squinted at the mild discomfort he felt each time one of his brothers entered him.</p><p>            Once his cock was completely buried inside of his brother, Leo stopped moving.  Pulling his head back, he gazed into Don’s face as though reading every micro-expression painted there.</p><p>            “Raph goes to your room in an effort to lay claim to you,” Leo whispered, accompanying his words with a quick thrust for emphasis.  “He thinks that sleeping in your bed means you belong to him.”</p><p>            Don opened his mouth to argue the point and then remembered the order to stay silent.  Instead he shook his head vigorously.</p><p>            “You don’t belong to him,” Leo said, clearly ignoring Don’s objection.  He gave another hard thrust.  “It’s my commands you follow, not his.  Not. His.”</p><p>            With that Leo began moving, plowing into Don hard and fast.  Trapped between their plastrons, Don’s cock was being stroked by their hard scutes.  It was both uncomfortable and titillating at the same time.</p><p>            He could feel the pressure building, the tightness gripping his lower regions as the climax approached.  Then Leonardo suddenly stopped moving.</p><p>            It took a herculean effort not to groan in protest.  Swallowing his churrs had been hard enough, but the sudden stop in motion curtailed the orgasm that Don had been on the cusp of having.</p><p>            “I haven’t said you could cum,” Leo whispered.</p><p>            Though he wasn’t allowed to speak, Don could still relay his displeasure.  He tightened his legs, squeezing Leo’s thighs while digging his fingers into his brother’s shoulders.</p><p>            All that did was to draw a low chuckle from the older turtle.  “This is a lesson,” Leo told him.  “Patience, silence.  Rei, Yu, Meiyo, Makoto.”</p><p>            Don translated his words in his head. Respect, Courage, Honor, Honesty.  Even in sex, leave it to Leo to teach the virtues of Bushido.</p><p>            Leonardo began to move once more, this time slowly, his thrusts fluid and even.  Despite the change in speed and rhythm, Don soon found his body responding again.</p><p>            Trembling, Don tried to move with his brother, searching for a way to synchronize their actions so that he could wring an orgasm from Leo in order to receive permission to have his own.</p><p>            Each time he managed to find a tempo, Leo shifted his pattern, doing so right at a time when Donatello was on the precipice of tipping over into his own climax.</p><p>            Don couldn’t remember a time when he was so desperate to cum or even a time when any of this brothers had denied him an orgasm.  Leo was doing this to him with just his body, reading Don’s reactions without any verbal cues at all.</p><p>            If this was a test, Don wasn’t sure who was supposed to be learning, him or Leo.  All he knew was that his body was screaming for release and that his cock felt three times larger than usual.</p><p>            How this was possible after he had already cum once that night was beyond Don’s reckoning.  Somehow though he knew that part of it was one upmanship, that Leo was trying to prove that whatever Raph could do, Leo could top.</p><p>            None of that really meant much at the moment.  Heat was building again in Don’s loins, a deep, heavy feeling at the base of his cock that threatened to spiral upwards.  Leo was suckling his neck and Don quickly swallowed several times in a row, hoping to convey his need in order to finally receive permission to cum.</p><p>            Leo’s responding chuckle was low and dark.  Don had a sudden desire to beg and plead, hoping that verbal entreaties would earn him that permission.  He knew it wouldn’t; he had to follow orders.</p><p>            The heat had turned to a burning need, leaving Don’s entire body feeling twitchy and spring loaded.  Leo had started to pump into him at a faster pace again, as though finally reaching for his own peak.</p><p>            Leo’s deep churrs vibrated Don’s chest and the genius bit his lip, fighting the instinct to churr as well.  He could do nothing other than to grind against Leo, seeking friction for his swollen cock.</p><p>            It was in that moment that Leo began to roll his hips with each thrust.  His cock hit Don’s prostate each time he did that, sending sparks through the genius’ system that left him nearly mindless.</p><p>            Now Leo was rocking into him so hard and fast that Don’s carapace scraped against the wall behind him, the sound echoing in the room.  Don’s cock throbbed, precum spurting from the tip even as he fought against his climax.</p><p>            “Cum.”</p><p>            The command was so quiet that Don almost missed it.  Pressing the side of his face against Leo’s head, Don orgasmed.</p><p>            His climax was unlike any he’d had before, so strong that Don’s vision blanked.  Stream after stream of cum splattered both his plastron and Leo’s, his thighs trembling as they clung to his brother.</p><p>            Leo abruptly stilled, a single grunt signaling his own orgasm.  He gave a few small thrusts after that, stimulating his cock to relinquish every drop of jizz he had so that it would be inside Donatello.</p><p>            Kissing up the side of Don’s neck, Leo murmured in his ear, “You did so well.  I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>            Don felt his face heat up, both from the praise and the afterglow.  Leo’s hands slid from beneath Don’s ass to his thighs and he carried his brother to the bed, carefully lowering him onto it.</p><p>            “Stay with me,” Leo said.  The tone was more a request than an order and his eyes were searching as he leaned on one elbow in order to look down at Don.  “It’s okay to talk now.”</p><p>            Don took a deep breath and slowly released it.  “I want to.  I want not to move.  The way my legs and lower body feel, I’m not sure I can. But . . . Leo, why . . . I don’t want to be in the middle.”</p><p>            “You aren’t.” Leo gently stroked his cheek.  “No one is asking you too.”</p><p>            “It feels that way,” Don said, a little more emphatically than he’d meant.  “We have to talk about this, all of us, together.  Two weeks is long enough.”</p><p>            “Shh,” Leo said before placing a soft kiss to Don’s lips.  “Now is not the time.”</p><p>            Don frowned.  “When is the time?  We can’t keep pushing it back, hoping that it all just works itself out.”</p><p>            He realized he was parroting Raph’s words.  Raphael, who was sleeping in his bed and would have a royal fit if he woke to find that Don had moved to Leo’s.</p><p>            Untangling himself from Leo’s arms was difficult and Don sat up slowly, watching his brother as he did so.  There was an inquisitive look on Leo’s face and nothing more.</p><p>            “Leaving?”</p><p>            “I have to,” Don said as he stood up, his legs as shaky as he imagined they would be.  “You know why.”</p><p>            A quick emotion passed across Leo’s face, too swift for Don to read.  “I do.”</p><p>            “I am not taking sides,” Don declared firmly.</p><p>            “I didn’t say you were.”</p><p>            “I need to turn the televisions off so they don’t drain the generator’s power,” Don said.  “And then I have to go back to my own bed.”</p><p>            “All right.”</p><p>            “Leo.”  Don stopped, unsure of what to say.</p><p>            “Donny.”</p><p>            They stared at one another for a full minute and then Don turned to leave.  He looked back as he opened the door and saw that Leo was lying down, his blanket pulled up to his shoulders.</p><p>            Pulling the door shut behind him, Don stood unmoving for several minutes just to go over the short conversation he’d had with Leo.  It was a very unsatisfactory way to end what had been a very exciting interlude.</p><p>            That very fact had Donatello wondering what exactly he could do to fix things when none of his brothers even wanted to talk about the problem.</p><p>TBC..............</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Mikey/Don</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            After leaving Leonardo’s room, Donatello did not go directly to the living area to deal with the television array.  Instead he again visited to the bathroom to clean himself up.</p><p>            To save generator power, he didn’t turn on the lights, but took a sponge bath by flashlight instead.  While he was doing so he thought about what Leo had asserted; that Raphael’s visit to his room was a way to lay claim to him.</p><p>            Don could have pointed out that Leo’s biting him hard enough to leave a mark was exactly the same thing.  Even in the dim light, Don could see the bite and the hickey’s that Leo had left as a souvenir of their love-making.</p><p>            If this was some sort of game the pair was playing, it was a dangerous one.  Rather than solving the problem they were having, this sort of thing was guaranteed to push them further apart.  With Michelangelo being part of the equation, the animosity didn’t triple, it sextupled.  No pun intended.</p><p>            When Don deemed himself presentable, he hurried out of the bathroom directly to the living area.  Right away he saw that Mikey was lying on the couch and appeared to be asleep.</p><p>            Several televisions were on, all tuned to the same channel which showed late night product advertising.  Fortunately the sound was muted on all but one of them, and that one was turned down low so as not to disturb anyone.  By anyone, Don knew that actually meant Master Splinter, because Mikey wouldn’t have minded annoying Raph and Leo.</p><p>            As quietly as possible, Don began turning off the TV’s one at a time.  He would have used the master controller if he could, but he’d seen that it was partially protruding from under Mikey’s body.</p><p>            Before he reached the other end of the array, Don tiptoed over to the lamp that sat next to the couch.  Of course it was on too; turning on every light in the lair seemed to be Mikey’s goal in life.</p><p>            Don was just pulling his hand back after turning the switch when his brother suddenly reached up and snagged his wrist.</p><p>            “It’s just me, Mikey,” Don said in a near whisper.  “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>            “Can’t,” Mike replied, following that word with a huge yawn.  He’d just finished exhaling when he stopped to sniff the air, slowly turning his head in Don’s direction.</p><p>            One of Raph’s choice expletives ran through Don’s mind as he tried to back up, but Mikey’s grip tightened.</p><p>            “We~ell, now I know why you’re still up,” Mikey said, winking at his brother.</p><p>            “Why are you?” Don asked, hoping to re-direct the conversation.  “There’s nothing on TV at this time of the morning.”</p><p>            “Maybe not, but as long as I’m controlling them, Leo and Raph can’t,” Mikey said with a self-satisfied expression on his face.  “Master Splinter’s rule; whoever turns on the TV is in charge of what we watch.”</p><p>            “Father made that rule when we were kids and only had the one TV,” Don said.  “It was meant to keep us from fighting.”</p><p>            “Doesn’t matter, he never changed the rule, so it still stands.”</p><p>            “I’m afraid it doesn’t right now,” Don told him.  “The electricity is out and the generator is the only thing between us and a total power blackout.  We’re also low on gasoline.  All nonessential equipment needs to be off, including the television.”</p><p>            A cunning look settled on Mikey’s face and Don knew he was in trouble.  Sitting up slowly, Mikey tugged Don along with him.</p><p>            “I can think of a few things we can do without any lights,” Mikey said.  He sniffed again.  “Smells like you already found that out with both Raph <em>and</em> Leo.  You’re not gonna ignore me, are you?”</p><p>            Don allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch.  When Mikey shifted, the master remote popped out from under him and hit the floor.  Don leaned forward to reach for it, but Mikey pushed him back against the cushions with a firm hand on his plastron.</p><p>            “I’ll get it.”</p><p>            With that, Mikey dropped off the couch onto his knees and grabbed the remote.  Holding onto it, he knee-walked so that he was in front of Don.  Grinning up at his brother, Mikey manipulated the remote so that all but the smallest of the televisions went off.  It didn’t cast much light, but there was enough for Don to see the mischievous glimmer in his brother’s blue eyes.</p><p>            Mikey began petting Don’s legs; running his hands from calf to thigh and back down again.  As he squeezed and worked the muscles, he also eased Don’s legs farther apart.</p><p>            “I’ll bet neither of them pampered you or worried about your pleasure, did they?” Mikey asked.  “They just took what they wanted, like they always do.  You deserve more, Donny.”</p><p>            He paused his ministrations to glance at Don.  It was clear he was expecting an answer.</p><p>            “You each have your own way of doing things in the bedroom.  You know that, Mikey.”</p><p>            “Sure, sure,” Mikey said, his hands beginning to roam again.</p><p>            The feeling of his rough palms gliding over Don’s skin was as titillating as it was relaxing.  Tension eased from his muscles and Mike took advantage of that by sliding forward so that his body kept Don from closing his legs.</p><p>            “Bet what you really wanted tonight was for someone to focus on your needs,” Mikey murmured, his voice taking on a hypnotic quality.  “Someone to touch you in all the right places and then give you what you need right when you need it.”</p><p>            He started squeezing Don’s upper thighs, using his thumbs to caress the crease between thigh and groin.  It had the desired effect as Don felt his cock jump and then swell.</p><p>            Of course Mikey immediately felt the change and shifted his attention to the space between Don’s legs.  He rubbed and teased the growing bulge while at the same time petting his tail, which had started wagging from side to side in excitement.</p><p>            Don churred, loudly, and then slapped a hand over his own mouth.</p><p>            “Aw, don’t stop,” Mikey said.  “I love those sounds you make.  Don’t know why anyone would ever want you to be quiet.”</p><p>            It was a dig at Leo and Don knew it.  Leo had a thing for obedience and they’d all experienced his lessons, accepting it as the kink that it was.  Now Mikey was using it as a manipulation weapon.</p><p>            “That’s not fair,” Don scolded.  “We aren’t ever supposed to mock each other over the things we enjoy . . . .”</p><p>            “Sorry, sorry, sorry.”  Mikey looked truly apologetic.  “Got carried away.  It’s just that I love your voice.  It does things to me.”</p><p>            “It’ll do things to Master Splinter too, if I wake him up,” Don said.</p><p>            Once more Mikey grinned.  “Don’t know how you’re gonna be quiet with the master at work.”</p><p>            To emphasize his brag, he swiped his tongue over Don’s parting slit.  The rough heat was enough to cause Don to drop down.  Mikey swiftly pounced on his brother’s cock, taking it in hand and jerking it a few times so that it hardened completely into a proper erection.</p><p>            “Mm, tasty treat,” Mikey murmured.  He flattened his tongue against the underside of the shaft and licked his way up to the head.  “Mondo tasty.”</p><p>            Don started to chuckle at that but gasped instead as Mikey swallowed his dick.  When the tip of his cock bumped the back of Mikey’s throat, the younger turtle slowly withdrew his mouth, his lips firm around the shaft.</p><p>            Without fully removing his lips from Don’s cock, Mikey used his tongue to lave the glans and frenulum.  Mikey’s hand returned to Don’s shaft while he did this so that he could pump his brother’s cock.</p><p>            Digging his fingers into the couch cushion next to him, Don realized that his hand wasn’t enough to muffle the noise he was making.  He quickly reached for the pillow Mikey had been using and shoved it against his lips.</p><p>            The sounds of pleasure weren’t completely muffled, but at least the small part of Don’s brain that was still working knew he wasn’t going to disturb Splinter.</p><p>            That seemed to encourage Mikey, who doubled his efforts.  The younger turtle loved to brag that he deserved a trophy as ‘Blowjob Champion’.  It was a title none of his brothers disputed.</p><p>            It had taken no time for the pressure to build again in Don’s loins, his cock painfully hard and leaking onto Mikey’s tongue.  Despite his two previous orgasms, he found himself squirming and shuddering as Mikey worked over his cock with that wonderfully talented mouth.</p><p>            And then Mikey started humming.</p><p>            “Ahh, <em>shell</em> . . . .”</p><p>            Don’s legs were trembling.  He lifted them, wrapping them around Mikey’s carapace as though afraid his brother would suddenly stop what he was doing.  In response, Mikey deep-throated him again.  When he swallowed around Don’s cock, the genius nearly jumped off the couch.</p><p>            Mikey’ caught the edges of his shell to keep him still, his head bobbing up and down, up and down.  The vibrations from his humming and the way he’d chuckle now and then were bringing Don so, so <em>close</em>.</p><p>            His entire body tensed, hips jerking upwards in spite of Mikey’s hold.  The fire was there, white hot at the base of his cock, needing just a little <em>more</em>.</p><p>            Mikey knew.  Taking Don as deeply into his throat as he could, lipping the edge of Don’s shell, he again swallowed.</p><p>            Everything went white; Don’s vision, his mind, the world.  For a few moments there was nothing but his climax, everything he was seeming to swirl into Mikey’s mouth to be savored.</p><p>            When his cock was boneless it slid from his brother’s mouth and lay limp against his own thigh.  His fingers relaxed, his hand and the pillow dropping onto the couch.  His arms are tingling from the strain and so were his legs, which fell from Mikey’s shell.</p><p>            Don barely registered any of it, his whole body melting in the aftermath of such a powerful orgasm.</p><p>            That’s when Mikey pulled him forward, sliding Don onto his carapace before flipping him over.  Don’s knees thumped against the floor to either side of Mikey’s body.</p><p>            Mikey leaned over him, plastron scraping against Don’s carapace, and kissed the back of his head.  His cock left wet lines across Don’s bottom as he wriggled against his brother.</p><p>            “Ready for another go?” Mikey asked.  “You aren’t gonna give it up for those two and leave me out, are you?”</p><p>            “Never,” Don responded, almost breathlessly.</p><p>            “So thoughtful, so giving.”  Mikey picked up the pillow from where it had fallen and slid it under Don’s head.  “You’re our everything, you know that, right?  Our glue, dude.”</p><p>            Don should have like the sound of that, but it didn’t feel right.  “We should all be that to each other.”</p><p>            “Mmhm,” Mikey hummed, tilting back so that he could run his hands over Don’s ass.  Grabbing his butt cheeks, he spread them and blew against Don’s anus.  The cool air made the muscles contract.</p><p>            “Raphie was kinda rough with you, wasn’t he?” Mikey asked.  “I can tell.  Let’s see if I can soothe that.”</p><p>            He traced a finger around the outside of Don’s anal opening and then gently pushed in.</p><p>            It felt good.  Don gave an approving moan as Mikey’s finger traced its way inside his body.  His other hand continued to pet Don’s rump and tail.</p><p>            “I love how your ass grabs at me.  It’s so warm and slick and tight.  I guess I have Raph and Leo to thank for that,” Mikey husked.  “I don’t mind being third, saves on prep time.”</p><p>            Even though he said he didn’t mind, the way he said it made Don believe the opposite.  “I didn’t go to them, they started it with me.”</p><p>            “Don’t gotta get defensive, Donny boy,” Mikey said.  “I know you’d never play favorites.”</p><p>            The finger gave a final twirl, tweaking Don’s prostate, before slipping back out again.  Don wouldn’t have thought it possible, but his limp cock actually jumped in reaction.</p><p>            He moaned.  Mikey chuckled.</p><p>            “Wanna go for four?”</p><p>            He didn’t wait for an answer, instead lining his dick up with Don’s entrance and then pushing in with agonizing slowness.  There was a slight burn as Don’s ass was invaded for a third time, his sphincter muscle reflexively clenching, but it also felt amazing to be filled again.</p><p>            It seemed to take an eternity for Mikey to bottom out, but once he did, he stopped moving.  He released a long, even breath, almost like a sigh.</p><p>            “Bet you don’t even know how much I need this,” Mikey said.  “Being with you like this makes everything real and just <em>better</em>.”</p><p>            Don frowned.  “You don’t have to worry about that, I’m not going anywhere.  But Mikey, I’m not the only one who can give you this.  I shouldn’t be the only one for any of you guys.”</p><p>            Mikey inched back and then pushed in again.  “Gonna tell me we should all kiss and make up?”</p><p>            “Yes I am,” Don said, striving for a serious tone.  It was difficult when he was sprawled doggy style, with his brother’s cock up his ass.</p><p>            “Go ahead, lecture me,” Mikey said with a grunt as he began to thrust.  “I want to hear your nice, sexy voice while I fuck you.”</p><p>            Trying to form coherent words while Mikey was moving so rhythmically, hitting just that perfect spot inside of him, was difficult.  Don’s cock was standing at attention again, and each time Mikey plowed inwards, he pushed his brother’s dick against the couch.</p><p>            The friction sent sparks shooting through Don’s system.  Leo had once told Don that he was the most sensual of the four of them, that when he turned off his brain and gave into sensation he became a being of pure sexuality.</p><p>            Keeping his mind engaged while Mikey did such amazing things to him was hard, but it was the first time any of his brothers had said they’d listen to what he had to say on this particular subject.</p><p>            “I don’t – ah, ah – know what started this,” Don said between panting breaths.  “Whatever it – oh, there, yes there – it was, don’t you think it’s – mm, ah – time for it to end?”</p><p>            “Keep talking,” Mikey said.  He was rutting into Don now, clearly reaching for his peak.  He lifted a hand from his brother’s hips and took a solid grip on his cock.</p><p>            Don gave out a long, keening groan as Mikey began to work his aching hardon.  He swallowed hard, looking for his voice.  “You guys have – oh, oh – talk.  You have to – <em>shell</em> – talk!  Ahh!”</p><p>            Any connection to his intellect left him as Mikey’s cock found with his prostate.  He pushed himself into Mikey’s hand and came, soaking his brother’s fist and the front of the couch.</p><p>            He was still ejaculating when Mikey ground himself deep into Don’s body and orgasmed.  Both were shaking and breathing hard as they rode their climaxes to the finish.</p><p>            Utterly exhausted, Don collapsed against the couch as Mikey pulled out of him.  Plopping down next to him, he rubbed Don’s shell until his brother lifted bleary eyes up to his and then struggled to gain his feet.</p><p>            Mikey caught Don under his arms and helped him to sit down.  Once Don was leaned back, Mikey twisted around to kiss him.</p><p>            Don tasted himself on his brother’s tongue.  The kiss was slow and lingering, adding to the already floating sensation that he was experiencing.</p><p>            Breaking the kiss, Mikey whispered in his ear.  “Come up to my room and sleep with me.  I’ll help you walk.”</p><p>            Warning bells went off in Don’s head.  He badly wanted to take those words at face value, but the way they echoed Raph and Leo before him sounded too much like Mikey trying to out-maneuver them.</p><p>            “Did you hear anything I said?” Don asked.</p><p>            “I heard all of it, bro.  You were right too, you don’t know what started this.”</p><p>            Frustration and exasperation gave Don the strength to rise from the couch.  “Then how about one of you tell me?  Isn’t it about time someone clued me into how this began?  Maybe I can help you guys finally sort it out.”</p><p>            Mikey shrugged, lounging against the couch and throwing an arm over the back.  “Only thing we’ve agree on in the last couple of weeks was not to drag you into it.”</p><p>            “Into what?”  Don stared at him, but it was clear that Mikey wasn’t going to talk.</p><p>            The whole thing was infuriating and Don angrily stripped the pillowcase off the pillow and used it to wipe himself off.  He tossed it onto the puddle of cum he’d left in front of the couch, noting that Mikey remained completely relaxed throughout his brother’s little tantrum.</p><p>            “So I guess this means you’re not sleeping with me?  Gonna go back to bed with Raph?”</p><p>            Don’s glare didn’t seem to faze him.  “You know what, Mikey?  I’m going someplace where I can actually get some sleep.”</p><p>            He didn’t wait for Mikey to ask him what he meant by that, instead spinning on his heel and heading for the stairs that led to Master Splinter’s room.  He heard Mikey raise the volume on the television before he reached the top of the stairs.</p><p>            It wasn’t loud enough to pierce the interior of his father’s room.  As Don descended a second set of stairs, he saw that Master Splinter was asleep, curled up on his tatami mat. </p><p>            Though he was certain he hadn’t made a sound, by the time he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he realized that his father was sitting up.</p><p>            “Is something wrong, my son?”</p><p>            Shaking his head in the negative, Don simply replied, “I need sleep.”</p><p>            “Ah, I think I understand.”  Master Splinter’s nose twitched slightly and Don knew he’d caught his scent.  Gesturing to the futon that he kept in his room in case one of his sons needed it, Master Splinter said, “Rest here as long as you need to, Donatello.”</p><p>            As Don dropped onto the futon, the exhaustion from earlier returned.  He pulled the blanket up to his chin and sensing his father’s watchful and caring eyes on him, fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>TBC...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pairing: Raph/Don</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Donatello woke with a start.  The room was in darkness and without his computers, he had no idea as to what time it was.  For a moment he was completely disoriented and then the events of the night before came back to him.</p>
<p>            “There is no need for you to rise just yet, my son.”</p>
<p>            “I have to, Father.  The electricity is out and we’re running on the backup generator,” Don explained.</p>
<p>            He heard the scratch of a match and then a pinprick of light pushed its way into the darkened room.  Don sat up slowly, biting back a groan at the pain in his nether regions, and looked towards his father.  Master Splinter was kneeling nearby, his eyes on his son.</p>
<p>            “We have survived before without power,” Master Splinter said.  “Let it wait.  Tell me, do you know why your brothers are at odds?”</p>
<p>            “No, I don’t,” Don answered with the sinking feeling that his father didn’t know either.  “I’ve tried to get them to open up, to me or each other, but they won’t.”</p>
<p>            “All three of them are quite stubborn,” Master Splinter.  “In your own way, you are just as stubborn, Donatello.  The difference is that you would never allow animosity to fester to such a harmful state.  Not with regards to family.”</p>
<p>            “Pride.”  It was a thought that came to Don suddenly.  “That’s got to be a part of it.  Their pride won’t let any of them be the first to approach the others.”</p>
<p>            Master Splinter nodded.  “What will you do about it?”</p>
<p>            “Me?”  Don stared at his father in surprise.  “What can I possibly do if they won’t tell me what happened?”</p>
<p>            “They won’t yet, but all three are still talking to you, even as they ignore one another.  I have faith that you will find a way to reach them.  Perhaps through some weak point in their armor.”</p>
<p>            “Couldn’t you . . . ?”</p>
<p>            Master Splinter’s raised brows stopped the question.  “Do you remember what I said to the four of you when you decided to engage in sexual intercourse with one another?”</p>
<p>            “That we resolve our own difficulties arising from that decision,” Don said.  “But this hasn’t anything to do with our choice.”</p>
<p>            “You do not know that,” Master Splinter said, with just a hint of complacency.  “Your brothers haven’t said as much, have they?”</p>
<p>            “No,” Don admitted, realizing yet again that arguing with his father was pointless.  “Could you at least give me some direction?”</p>
<p>            The aged rat smiled.  “My son, if they continue to get everything they need from you, they have no motivation to seek a resolution with each other.  To a point, your desire to keep the peace is admirable, after that point, it is merely enabling.”</p>
<p>            It was very clear what his father meant.  Donatello made it to his feet, wincing as he did so, and bowed.</p>
<p>            “I understand, Sensei.  I’ll do my best to set things right again.”</p>
<p>            “I know you will.  After all, repairing things is your forte.”</p>
<p>            Donatello sighed.  “Yeah, I guess it is.” </p>
<p>            He was halfway up the stairs when his father called out to him.  “The extra bed is available for however long you need it.”</p>
<p>            As he left his father’s room, Don wasn’t thinking about his brothers, he was thinking about the last thing Master Splinter had said to him.  Did he anticipate that Don was going to need a safe haven for longer than a single night?  The notion that he’d have to hide from his brothers to avoid their advances felt dishonest.</p>
<p>            But then again, they weren’t sharing everything with him either, even when he asked.  That wasn’t exactly playing fair and it certainly was far out of line with what they had all agreed to with each other and their father.</p>
<p>            Passing through the living area, Don saw Mikey seated on the floor eating breakfast as he watched TV.  He could only imagine how irked Leo was at not being able to watch the early morning news broadcast.</p>
<p>            Around a mouthful of food, Mikey told him, “Made you an omelet.  It’s in the microwave trying to stay warm.”</p>
<p>            “Thank you,” Don replied.  He didn’t go straight to the kitchen though; his first stop was the bathroom.</p>
<p>            After a nice, hot shower, Don finally made it to the kitchen, mostly in search of coffee.  He found Raph there, sitting at the table eating the omelet Mikey had prepared.</p>
<p>            There was a sticky note stuck to the microwave that read ‘For Donny’.  Without saying a word, Don went directly to the coffeemaker, happy to see a full pot.</p>
<p>            “Made that for ya’,” Raph said.  “Just the way ya’ like it, strong enough to melt metal.”</p>
<p>            “Thanks.”  Don poured himself a cup, stirred in some sugar, and took a sip.  He sighed with satisfaction.  That hot liquid sliding down his throat always eased some of his tension.</p>
<p>            Raph had apparently been waiting for him to drink some of the coffee before asking the question topmost on his mind.  “Where’d ya’ end up last night?”</p>
<p>            Don grimaced.  He really didn’t want to start his day like this.  “In Master Splinter’s room,” he answered honestly.  “I needed sleep.”</p>
<p>            “Made some stops along the way, didn’t ya’?”</p>
<p>            “Want to tell me why you guys are fighting?” Don countered.</p>
<p>            “We ain’t fighting.”  Raph lifted his own cup of coffee and then slung an arm over the back of his chair, leaning back to look at Don.</p>
<p>            “That’s only because you three aren’t speaking,” Don said.  “I want to know why.”</p>
<p>            “Ask Leo.”</p>
<p>            “I’m asking you.”</p>
<p>            “Keep asking,” Raph said, hopping up and depositing his dishes in the sink.  He started to leave and then seemed to think better of the abruptness of his exit.  “Want some help with whatever’s going on with the electricity?”</p>
<p>            “I would, actually, but I need to find out what that is first,” Don answered.</p>
<p>            “I’ll be working on my Shell Cycle then,” Raph said.  “Yell when ya’ figure out what to do next.”</p>
<p>            “Try not to use any power tools,” Don said.  “We’re running low on gas for the generator.”</p>
<p>            “Then tell Mike to turn off the damn TV,” Raph said curtly and then left.</p>
<p>            Don’s next sigh was out of frustration.  If things didn’t right themselves soon, he might just threaten to move in with Leatherhead.</p>
<p>            Topping off his cup, Don took it with him to the living area and snatched the remote away from Mikey.</p>
<p>            “Hey!”</p>
<p>            “You’ve seen that cartoon a thousand times,” Don said as he switched channels.  “I need to find out if our power problem is isolated to the lair.”</p>
<p>            He found a local news station and watched as it cycled through the weather, sports, and national news.  Mikey leaned back on his hands and watched as well.  When the local news came back around, there were no reports of power outages.</p>
<p>            Don tossed the remote to Mikey, who caught it deftly and said, “Guess it’s just us.”</p>
<p>            “That means I have work to do,” Don said as he stood up.  He noticed then that the couch and floor had been cleaned of the evidence from their late-night romp.  Even Mikey, who was mostly allergic to cleaning, knew better than to leave that sort of mess for their father to discover.</p>
<p>            “How was the omelet?” Mikey asked.</p>
<p>            “Delicious,” Don said with a smile.  It wasn’t a lie; Raph had certainly seemed to enjoy it.</p>
<p>            He left before Mikey could ask him anything else.  The sound of the channels being changed told Don that his brother’s mind had already switched gears.</p>
<p>            Before starting his search for the cause of their power outage, Don decided to make himself aware of Leonardo’s location.  His first stop was the dojo, and it wound up being his last as well.  Of course his brother was there, practicing his sword work by candlelight.  He was glad at least two members of the household were happy to move around with the aid of candles.</p>
<p>            Leonardo paused when he saw Don peek in.  “Did you sleep well in Master Splinter’s room?”</p>
<p>            Not at all surprised that Leo somehow knew where he had ended up, Don said, “I slept.”</p>
<p>            “We have to--, <em>I have to</em>, take the blame for that,” Leo said.  “I’m always telling you to get more than a couple of hours sleep, but then in the same breath depending on you for things that don’t allow you the time to sleep.”</p>
<p>            “It was certainly better when we all slept together,” Don blurted out.</p>
<p>            “This too will pass,” Leo said, trying to look reassuring.  “It’ll work itself out.”</p>
<p>            Donatello was getting tired of hearing that same refrain.  “Knots don’t untangle themselves, Leo.  Someone has to actually make the effort to loosen the rope.”</p>
<p>            “And sometimes a knot shouldn’t be loosened or the things the rope is holding will fall,” Leo responded.</p>
<p>            “Is that what’s going on?  Does someone want to pull away?” Don asked.</p>
<p>            Leo smiled.  “Just using your own analogy, bro’.  I take it the news isn’t reporting any city-wide outages, so that means it’s just us?</p>
<p>            Don recognized a subject change when he heard one and decided not to beleaguer the point.  He didn’t actually have time to get into an argument with any of his brothers.</p>
<p>            “I’m about to check the junction box,” Don told him.  “I’ll work out from there.”</p>
<p>            “Let me know when you need some help.  If nothing else, I can always just hold a flashlight.”</p>
<p>            He chuckled at the inside joke and Don had to laugh with him.  It was true; electricity and electrical devices seemed to react negatively to Leo’s presence.</p>
<p>            With a wave, Don left him and headed for the service bay where the junction box was located.  His thoughts were on Leo.  That particular brother probably wouldn’t mind if they went back to surviving without the conveniences of electricity, living by candlelight and cooking over a campfire.</p>
<p>            That life was pretty small though, pretty insulated.  Don needed his computers and Mikey needed his TV’s in order to stay connected to the outside world.  Electricity kept Raph from feeling claustrophobic.  Even Master Splinter enjoyed something electricity provided; his daytime shows and soap operas.</p>
<p>            As long as Leo had books and candlelight to read them by, he was satisfied.  He didn’t even really need the televised news as long as printed newspapers were still around.</p>
<p>            Which was no doubt why Mikey’s TV hogging tactic wasn’t going to achieve his goal of annoying their older brother.</p>
<p>            It probably wouldn’t annoy Raph either, especially if he knew Mikey was doing that specifically to make him mad.  Raph had an outlet; he could go to Casey’s place if there was something on TV he wanted to watch.</p>
<p>            Raph was certainly a much angrier turtle before meeting Casey Jones.  Seeing a reflection of himself in Casey had gone a long way in forcing Raph to examine his own temper.</p>
<p>            Don believed that becoming intimate with his brothers had also tamed much of Raphael’s rasher tendencies.  With intimacy came a deeper understanding of each other.  It had definitely taken the edge off of many of Raph’s frustrations.</p>
<p>            It did not take long for Don to determine that the problem with their electricity lay in the primary cable bringing the power to the lair.  He had tapped into an underground power supply with his own one-hundred-amp cable and run that to the lair.  Don would have like to use a two- hundred-amp cable, but was afraid a city worker might wonder about a cable of that size.</p>
<p>            When Don tested the cable at the point where it split inside the junction box, he found that there was no voltage.  That could be the result of a number of things; a worker might have cut the cable, rats might have chewed through the cable, the power supply itself might have been re-routed.  Whatever the case, it meant Don was going to have to venture outside the lair to find it.</p>
<p>            Raphael was nearby, working on his motorcycle while Don checked the wiring.  They hadn’t spoken, but the silence between them was a comfortable one.  The service bay was the one spot in the lair, other than the dojo, where the two of them spent the most time together.  When it came to equipment maintenance of any kind, Raph was the handiest of Don’s three brothers.</p>
<p>            It was only after Don had retrieved his splicing kit and begun to check over its contents that Raph put down his torque wrench and walked over.</p>
<p>            “I take it that means the problem ain’t inside the lair.”</p>
<p>            “No, it’s not,” Don acknowledged.  “I’m going to have to follow the line back to the city’s power supply box.”</p>
<p>            “Not by yourself you’re not,” Raph told him.</p>
<p>            “Leo did offer to come with and hold the flashlight,” Don said with a smile, attempting to insert a little humor.</p>
<p>            Instead of being amused, Raph very nearly snarled.  “Yeah, like that’d be a shitload of help.”</p>
<p>            “Lighten up, Raph,” Don said.</p>
<p>            Raph had the good graces to look at least slightly contrite.  “Sorry.  Ya’ know when it comes to stuff like this, Leo and Mikey are pretty much useless.”</p>
<p>            Remembering the world he’d been sent to when the Ultimate Drako had used the time scepter on them, Don said, “I <em>would</em> like for them to learn more about our security systems, at a minimum.  You know, in case something happens to me.”</p>
<p>            “Nothing’s gonna happen to ya’,” Raph said, reaching up to grip Don’s shoulder.  “Ya’ hear me?  <em>Nothing</em>.  I won’t let it.”</p>
<p>            Startled by the intensity in his brother’s voice and expression, Don said, “I know you won’t.  Just like I won’t let anything happen to you or anyone else in this family.”</p>
<p>            “There’s never gonna be a time when I ain’t watching your shell, ya’ know that, right?”</p>
<p>            Raph’s eyes were practically boring into his, giving Don the impression that there was some sort of underlying message in what he was saying.</p>
<p>            “I know.  Of course, I know. What . . . .?”</p>
<p>            He didn’t get the chance to finish the question.  Raph pulled him into a tight hold and took possession of his mouth, kissing him roughly and with such passion that Don was slightly breathless when he was finally released.</p>
<p>            “Let’s grab what we need and get out of here,” Raph said.  “The power ain’t gonna fix itself.”</p>
<p>            Don blinked rapidly as Raph walked away to get the tool box and a roll of electrical wire.  Something in what Raph had said struck a chord in him, as though the words held a clue to their current problematic situation.</p>
<p>            Maybe when they were alone in the tunnels Donatello could get more information out of his brother.</p>
<p>TBC...........</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>